


If I was Romeo, you'd be my Juliet

by MaraSenpai1997



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College life is hellish, Epic Bromance, Getting Together, I know nothing about English literature, Jason just watch the world burn, Literature, M/M, POV Outsider, Percy tries to set up Nico and Will, Strangers to Lovers, Will and Nico don't realise anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: “Just get married already,” Jason groaned, wishing that Percy was here.The girls behind him giggled, and it took Jason a while to realise that Nico and Will stopped bickering, opting to watch him with equally flustered and shocked expressions.Oh, he said that out loudWhen Jason took up English Literature classes in college for extra credits, the last thing he expected was to witness a romance blossoming over centuries-worth of literature.





	If I was Romeo, you'd be my Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Was this planned... no? This was based on something that happened in real-life. One day, in my class, two groupmates were bickering and a third one whispered under his breath 'just get married already' and that's how this thing came into life. Some of the college experience is based on my own (but I'm a computer science student so the experience might be a little different from others.)
> 
> How does American college works? That question will be forever unanswered, so my apologies if it's incorrect.
> 
> The title is inspired by: **The Summer Set - Boomerang**

The only reason Jason took this class, to begin with, was for the extra credits. English Literature was a decently easy subject, and one of his best friend Percy Jackson also took the class. Why? Jason was never sure. Percy had cursed English literature back in high school, preferring their Latin classes over it. But, being the good friend, Jason had decided not to ask Percy his motives and just slid into the chair next to him during their first class.

 

It was Tuesday morning. It wasn’t as bad as the Monday morning, a morning even Jason, who was considered somewhat of a morning person, cursed. But it still wasn’t nice. The cup of coffee he had snatched up from the local coffee shop looked like gods sent that very moment.

 

“Morning,” Percy yawned, resting his head on his arms.

 

Knowing from experience, the Marine Biology student would be able to fall right asleep on the spot. It was a skill that he had developed in high school and continued in college. Multiple pictures of a drooling Percy had made it on their school’s Reddit forum. Jason wasn’t even sure why they had a Reddit forum, the IT-department according to Leo Valdez had set it up. But also according to Leo the IT-department were vampires. How Leo even got that insight was a mystery, as Leo studies engineering.

 

“Morning,” Jason finally wished back, taking a large gulp of his coffee. It burned the back of his throat, but Jason hardly could care. He needed the caffeine, which was getting sad. Where was his high school promise to live healthily? Apparently drowned the drain as fast as the money that was sacrificed to pay for college. “How was Monday?”

 

Percy made a pitiful noise, so Jason supposed that it had been okay. If it truly had been terrible, Percy would have been fake-sobbing in his shoulder, telling Jason that life wasn’t fair and that eight ‘o clock classes should be classified as torture.

 

More people entered the classroom, filling up the tiny space with chatter, complains and muted music. In the seat in front of Jason, a blond guy sat down. A first-year, he supposed, as Jason had never seen him before. Or he was in a completely different department then him, which was also plausible. The school had over a thousand students under their wing, so it was unlikely that Jason had actually seen everyone. But, he kept it on a first year for now, as mainly the first years took English literature as an easy subject for credits.

 

“This reminds me,” Jason whispered, leaning close to Percy so that nobody could eavesdrop on them. “Why did you take this class? Does Annabeth also take it for extra credits?”

 

Annabeth Chase was an architecture student who was in their year. Percy had this ridiculous crush on her, but after an unfortunate meeting that involved water, fish and seaweed, Percy had been downgraded from Percy to Seaweed Brain. Poor guy, really. But those were the risks of crushing on someone and be terrible at flirting. Because Percy couldn’t flirt, or at least didn’t have a solid method. It was literally ‘wing it’ and see what happened. Well, the nickname Seaweed Brain happened so his approach might not be fool-proof.

 

“No,” came Percy’s muffled answer. “I wish- I have another reason,” Percy’s eyes lit up as the door opened again. A latecomer, it seemed, as the only seats available was the dreaded seat at the front and the one next to the blond guy in front of him.

 

Following Percy’s gaze, Jason barely could contain a groan. Nico di Angelo- _of course,_ Percy would pick English Literature, the subject he absolutely _loathed_ in high school, to spy on their friend and semi-brother.

 

Either Nico didn’t care, or he didn’t notice, but he just stalked into the room, all mister gloom and doom and sat down on the seat next to the blond first year. It probably was a better option than sitting almost on the teacher's lap.

 

“Did you know that Nico took Lit?” Jason asked, once again whispering to avoid being heard.

 

Percy nodded, a boyish grin curled up on his lips. “He might have mentioned it,” he said innocently, not that Jason believed in Percy’s innocence. That guy was definitely plotting something.

 

“And that made you decide to pick up Lit?”

 

“Nope,” Percy popped the ‘p’. “You know, after he finally got over his crush on me, I suppose that it wouldn’t be bad if he got a proper boyfriend.”

 

It was too early for this. Jason didn’t mind Percy’s company, it was nice to have someone he knew to work with, to have some study sessions with. But it was silly for Percy to pick up English Literature just to get Nico a boyfriend. It was a nice gesture, but completely unnecessary. Nico would find love if he truly wanted it.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jason pointed out. “Actually, I think it’s a bad idea.”

 

Percy rolled his eyes. “You think everything is a bad idea until it happened. I mean, skinny dipping in the school had been a great idea.”

 

“No, that was a ridiculous idea.”

 

“Same thing.”

 

Jason wanted to point out that it wasn’t the same thing, but the teacher arrived, so instead, he took out his notebook, dug up a pen from the bottom of his bag and started to take notes as the teacher began to explain the program for the upcoming semester. Next to him, Percy had fallen asleep, so he supposed that he had to save his notes for Percy too.

 

As he started to doze off himself, it was early, and the teacher was rather dull, Jason let his gaze sweep over Nico and his neighbour. To his surprise, Nico was actually actively taking notes, till he recalled Nico was actually studying English literature. His neighbour, on the other hand, was sipping his coffee, barely looking awake. There wasn’t a single word noted down.

 

Eventually, Jason also gave in. He took off his glasses, folded them and rested his head on his arms. A nap sounded nice, and if necessary, he would steal Nico’s notes.

 

~*~

 

Two weeks into his second year, Jason had started to regret taking English Literature. Or at least the seating arrangement. Percy was no help, he slept most of the Tuesday morning class, and on the Thursday afternoon class, he usually was so caffeinated that he was shaking in his seat. Not that Percy was his least of his worries.

 

He knew Nico for almost as long as he knew Percy, which was _long_. Their fathers are business partners, which forced them to spend a lot of time together. After the passing of Nico’s sister Bianca, the kid had grown quieter and shyer, not really in the mood for much human interaction. That didn’t change trough grade school, primary school and high school, so Jason had expected the same. He had been wrong.

 

“It’s romantic,” Will Solace, Nico’s neighbour, argued, waving _Romeo and Juliet_ in front of Nico’s face. “That he’s willing to die for her without a second thought.”

 

Nico was scowling, offering Will a glare that made most people want to bolt right out of the classroom. Will wasn’t most people, apparently, as he just kept on glaring back.

 

“It isn’t romantic, it’s silly,” Nico argued. “Why couldn’t he, just like a normal person, weep for a while. That would’ve solved _everything_ as Juliet would have woken up, finding him weeping, and then they would have their happily ever after.”

 

Will bit his bottom lip and Jason noticed that Nico’s gaze flickered down a bit, a small flush crawling on his cheeks. _Oh_. He was happy that Percy currently was sleeping or Nico would be teased until the end of time.

 

“Still, what guy does weep?”

 

Nico rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air. “A normal guy?” he said, his voice raised catching the attention of the rest of the class. “I mean, what would you do if the love of your life died?”

 

“Not falling in love with a chick that’s three years younger than me, that’s a beginning,” Will argued back. “Three years is too much of an age-gap.”

 

That wasn’t a smart remark on Will’s behalf. It wasn’t like he could have known, but there was a three-year age gap between Percy and Nico, and Nico had a crush on Percy when they were thirteen and sixteen perspectively. Almost like Romeo and Juliet.

 

Nico’s eyes basically were spitting fire, and he was seething. Jason knew that he had to stop Nico from throttling Will, but right now, he wasn’t in the mood. It was Tuesday morning, Percy was asleep, and Jason had rather laid in bed then go over Romeo and Juliet, _again_. Like, how often did they had to read this?

 

So, like being the good friend he was, Jason tuned out the rest of the class and started to make the assignments belonging to the piece of reading. They at least didn’t have to read the entire thing, just answer the questions and make a practice test. After that, they would truly start with the torture that was English Literature.

 

~*~

 

Today marked the two-month mark of his second year. Jason supposed he was getting used to the Literature classes. The books were dull, the presentations were even duller and he wondered if he shouldn’t have taken on Leo’s offer to do the math for extra credits. It sounded more promising than having to make a presentation about Mcbeth. It was that Percy was as equally thrilled it was more fun, as they could goof around while they practised. Next to the dull reading, you had Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, who were at each other’s throat every class they had. Will was, according to Nico, a pre-med student. How Nico that knew, Jason wasn’t sure. Actually, thinking about it, Nico knew an awful lot about Will.

 

Nonetheless, Jason was used to their bickering. So used that he wouldn’t even look up from his reading anymore, even if he had forgotten his headphones. Today, however, brought in a surprise.

 

Will arrived later than Nico, which was unusual. “Here,” Will said, placing a foam cup on Nico’s desk. “For helping me with _Othello_ , I would have most likely failed without you.”

 

Nico looked smug, which was to be expected. Jason knew that Nico rarely excelled at something, so it must be satisfying to be good at something, _better_ than Will Solace, which was known for being one of the smartest students amongst the first years. You had to be if you wanted to be a doctor, but nonetheless, it was nothing to sneeze at.

 

The smugness, however, didn’t last awfully long. Instead, Nico had opted to eye the foam cup with a certain level of scepticism. Right, for whatever reason, he didn’t like coffee. At least not the cheap coffee they sold in the campus coffee shop.

 

“It isn’t coffee,” Will added, pushing the foam cup closer to Nico. “You said you didn’t like coffee, so I got you Hot Coco, which is a bit childish but-”

 

Nico basically beamed as he grabbed the foam cup and tore off the lid. A waft of chocolate filled up the classroom, making Jason's stomach grumble a little. He should have brought more food with him.

 

Jason jumped when Percy blew into his ear. Looking at his friend, he saw a boyish grin plastered on his face.

 

“Hey,” Percy whispered. “So, what do you think?”

 

“About what?”

 

Percy’s grin grew even broader as he subtly made a gesture to where Will and Nico were sitting. “ _That_.”

 

Jason looked back at Will and Nico, the latter was sipping the Hot Cocoa. A foam moustache had formed above his upper lip. Nico was completely unaware of it, Will, on the other hand, wasn’t. Will’s face grew flustered as he hurriedly returned his attention back to his book.

 

“Since when is that a thing?” Jason whispers, looking between Nico and Will with mild disbelief. They seemed to be like polar opposites of each other. But there was a _thing_. He wasn’t sure what _thing_ it was, but there was a thing.

 

Percy shrugged. “Dunno, but it’s sweet.”

 

Knowing Percy for way too long, Jason took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering how he could bring it to Percy kindly. There wasn’t one.

 

“Don’t meddle, please,” Jason asked, offering a blurry-looking Percy a stern smile. “Don’t scare potential _friends_ away. We aren’t even talking about boyfriends.”

 

Percy grumbled under his breath but seemed to accept his fate, for now at least.

 

It was nice to see Nico making friends, though Will was an odd choice.

 

~*~

 

Jason wasn’t sure why Leo was even there. Yes, Percy had called in sick- more like hungover but Jason wasn’t going to rat out his friend, so the seat next to him was vacant. However, Leo did literature last year, so he had no reason to be there, sitting in Percy’s seat as if he had been attending this class for months.

 

“Why are you here?” Jason hissed, eyeing the teacher wearily. The man didn’t seem to care much, surprisingly, he had even noted Leo down as present. Leo wasn’t on the class-list, not even another Leo.

 

“Bored,” Leo answered cheekily, leaning back into his chair. “Wondering what all the fuss is about.”

 

Jason offered his friend a deadpanned look. “You took the class last year.”

 

A lazy smile crept on Leo’s lip as he tipped the chair back, balancing on one leg. “What can I say? I wanted to _grace_ all you lovely people with my presence.”

 

With mild amusement, he saw Nico’s eye twitch a little. Unlike Percy, who always opted to whisper, Leo was annoyingly loud.

 

Turning around, Nico offered Leo a murderous glare. The poor engineering student almost crashed down the ground in fright, narrowly regaining balance on his tipped chair. “I doubt they wanted to be _graced_ with your present,” Nico hissed before turning back to his textbook.

 

“Scary as ever,” Leo grumbled under his breath, focusing himself on some math homework. “I swear, why would Percy pick this willingly?”

 

Jason knew. Jason knew perfectly well why Percy had picked English Literature. To set Nico up with a cute guy. He doubted that Percy had intended Will as the subject of Nico’s affection, but his plan semi-worked. Though he supposed that it wasn’t necessarily Percy that had made a chance, more like that Jason wasn’t sitting alone, forcing Nico to team up with someone else that wasn’t a friend/brother-figure.

 

Leo’s answer came ten minutes later when Nico and Will were fighting, again. Jason didn’t even care why they were fighting, and what it was about, it was just strangely endearing. Was it plausible to build a healthy relationship on fighting alone? He doubted it, but at some point, Jason started to wonder whenever it even was fighting. It started to sound like good-hearted bickering, which was a somewhat decent base of a relationship. Now they had to find a shared interest and _bam_ , a solid foundation for a relationship, or at least a friendship.

 

“Jason,” Leo whispered, tugging the sleeve of his jacket. “Jason.”

 

“What?” he eventually hissed back, abandoning the only entertainment in their Lit class to face Leo. “Did you get stuck with your homework.”

 

It wasn’t about the homework. Leo’s eyes were huge, the surprise was written over every inch of his face.

 

“Since when does Nico have a boyfriend?” he asked, eyeing the two bickering first-years. “And how did Nico manage to score a blond? I thought he had a thing for Percy.”

 

“ _Had_ ,” Jason emphasised. “And Will and Nico aren’t dating, I think they’re barely friends at the moment.”

 

Leo clearly didn’t believe him. In all fairness, Jason barely believed himself. Barely friends. Of course, that’s why Nico talked about Will so darn much. Like, Jason seriously wondered if Nico _ever_ talked that much about Percy- and he had a crush on Percy for, what? Four years? Nico knew Will for a two-and-a-half month.

 

“They aren’t dating?” Leo asked, eyes shimmering in the same way as when he was working on his newest engineering project. Not also Leo. Percy and his wild ideas of getting them together were already irritating enough.

 

“No,” Jason said sternly. “And don’t make this your next engineering project.”

 

Grumbling under his breath, Leo crossed his arms and stared at the back of Nico’s head. “Am I allowed to at least watch it?”

 

Jason hardly could contain a smile. “Well, that’s what I do.”

 

One day, he should listen to Percy’s suggestion and bring popcorn along. It was frightening how English Literature classes started to become his favourite class, solely because Will and Nico made it so entertaining.

 

~*~

 

“So, what are your intentions with Nico?”

 

Will blinked, the pen he was holding hanging somewhere mid-air. For this assignment, they had to switch up partners, so while Jason was perfectly happy with Will, Nico looked far from thrilled to be stuck with Percy. Percy, on the other hand, seemed thrilled to work together with Nico. Probably to get that good grade he desperately needed to actually pass this class.

 

“Excuse me?” Will said, tucking the pen behind his ear.

 

Well, it was at least a better response than Nico’s usual ‘what?’.

 

“You and Nico, what’s going on between you two?”

 

A flush painted Will’s ears darker, his lips had formed a wobbly ‘o’. “There is nothing between Nico and me,” Will reassured, his voice a pitch higher than usual. “We’re just friends, sir.”

 

Sir? Was Jason really that much older than Will? Certainly not, wasn’t the age difference something like, what, one year? Maybe two at most. Unless…

 

Jason grimaced as the realisation settled in. Will probably thought that Jason was like Nico’s brother or something. After all, Nico most likely had complained about him- Nico complained about everyone- and Will had picked up as that Jason was some kind of brother figure because he was also annoying Nico. Friends didn’t annoy each other, siblings did.

 

“I’m only a year older than you,” Jason pointed out, trying to hide his discomfort.

 

Was he really that old? Had he forgotten what was young being like? Had college ruined him this badly already? He wasn’t even halfway done!

 

Will offered him a perplexed look. “You aren’t going to give me the shovel talk?”

 

“Depends if you’re dating Nico or not.”

 

“I,” Will stammered. “No- but Jackson already gave me the shovel talk- I was so confused because I’m not dating anyone as of now, but then Jackson started to talk about Nico and does it really look like we’re dating?”

 

Jason wanted to answer yes because they were bickering like a married couple. But, on the other hand, he wasn’t going to meddle with it. Will was just the first friend Nico made in ages, so almost immediately he was made the first that got the shovel talk, was put on the loop.

 

“Well, no, but Nico always struggles with making friends, to see him getting along with someone,” Jason rubbed his glasses clean. “Is, well, surprising. So, just ignore Percy’s shovel talk, and if he ever threatens you, just tell Nico.”

 

Nico hadn’t been kidding that Will’s smile probably could light up a room. It was bright, blinding and oh so genuine. Okay, yes, he understood why Percy thought Will was a suitable guy for Nico. He seemed like a nice guy.

 

~*~

 

It was almost the end of the semester. It was the last week before mid-terms, the tension was high, and people were skipping classes when they could. So, it wasn’t surprising that Percy had ditched Jason in favour of sleeping after a long night of studying.

 

Actually, about half of the class had ditched the Lit class, leaving only a few tired, caffeinated and slightly suicidal students. More once than once Jason had seen people longingly stare at the window, probably wondering if they could fling their book right out of it, and maybe themselves after it.

 

To his surprise, both Will and Nico were there, sitting in their usual spot. Nico looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which wasn’t unusual for him. However, he had never seen Will look like he hadn’t slept in days. He looked tired, even more, tired than Nico probably. It maybe was also the first time he had seen Will wear a pair of sweats and an oversized sweater. He usually was more put together, not that this aloof clothing style was a bad look on him. Like, half of the students wore oversized sweaters and comfy pants, because everyone stopped _caring_.

 

Spending fifteen minutes on getting your hair show-able? Slap a snapback on. Twenty minutes doing your make-up? Being well rested is the best medicine for acne and bags under your eyes. Shaving is a drag? The lumberjack look is back in fashion. In college, people just stopped caring altogether.

 

“William Solace, don’t you dare,” Nico growled,  cradling two- _yes_ two- books to his chest. “You aren’t going to throw your book out of the window.”

 

Will let out a nonsensical noise. “First of all, my name is _Will_ ,” he said, making a grabbing motion to the books. “And just let me end my suffering, I beg you. Without the book, I simply can’t study so I would be saved from endless nights of sleep.”

 

“No,” Nico said, scooting away from Will. “I’m going to _murder_ you if you throw your book away. Do you know expensive books are? _Hardcover_ books? Like, I can buy so much Hot Cocoa from that. So, _no_. You aren’t going to sacrifice your book for your own wellbeing.”

 

Usually, Will was much more put together, but he looked like he was near tears. “Look at me,” he said, gesturing to his oversized sweater. “I look like I shopped at their local thrift shop and browsed the _sales_ department.”

 

Okay, Will was officially losing it.

 

“You look fine- I actually like this better,” Nico said. “You look _human_ , like the rest of us. I thought you were above the students, like, nothing can break William Solace.”

 

“It’s Will for the nth time,” Will looked inches away from flinging himself straight out of the window. “Like, why do you keep on calling me that.”

 

Maybe it was time for Jason to intervene. Nico was tired, and a tired Nico could be very annoying to deal with. Very, _very_ annoying.

 

“Because I like your reaction.”

 

Both Will and Jason looked equally stunned. How can they go from bickering to low-key flirting? Foremost, how did Nico manage that? Sleep deprivation was one thing, but even when he was exhausted Nico wouldn’t make such remarks. At least not accidentally.

 

“What?” Will asked, voicing Jason’s surprise.

 

Growing slightly flustered, Nico shrugged. “Nothing,” he said. “Still, you shouldn’t throw your book out of the window.”

 

The brief moment of romance vanished, and the two started to bicker like an old married couple.

 

Okay, Jason _had_ it. This was their second to last class, after that Will and Nico might never see each other again, and for once, Percy was right. They had a _thing_ , a thing that went beyond friendship probably.

 

“Just get married already,” Jason groaned, wishing that Percy was here.

 

The girls behind him giggled, and it took Jason a while to realise that the two first years stopped bickering, opting to watch him with equally flustered and shocked expressions.

 

Oh, he said that out loud.

 

“You said it didn’t look like we were dating!” Will’s voice was so high that it easily could be belonging to a girl.

 

As guilt hit him, Jason opted to clean his glasses. All just to avoid having to look at Nico and Will.

 

“I might have lied,” Jason admitted. “I mean, I’m sorry, but the two of you act like an old, married, couple. It’s hard to not think the two of you are dating.”

 

Will grew even more flustered while Nico looked at Jason with huge eyes.

 

“Do we seriously look like that?” Nico asked, voice slightly hopeful.

 

Jason nodded.

 

While Nico looked happy, Will started to spiral down into embarrassment and anxiety. “I’m so sorry Nico,” he babbled, not facing Nico to Jason’s frustration. If he just saw Nico’s happy expression-

 

“I understand if you’re uncomfortable with this and…”

 

Finally, Will turned, so he saw Nico’s expression. To his own embarrassment, Jason realised he was grinning dopey as the two started to discuss things in hushed voice. He should hang out less with Percy, he had a bad influence on Jason.

 

~*~

 

“So, ready for the test?”

 

Percy was flipping through way too many pages of notes, looking rather feverishly.

 

“Not sure?” Percy sounded rather unsure, which wasn’t like him. It wasn’t like Percy to show his worry. He always winged it and mentally was dying. “Did I miss anything last week?”

 

Ah, time for payback. Well, payback… Percy probably would be overjoyed. “Content-wise, nothing, but…”

 

Percy stopped sorting through his notes, looking up with a confused gaze. “Please don’t tell me a butt joke right now and explain.”

 

“Will and Nico were bickering, _again_ ,” Percy’s gaze basically said ‘are you surprise?’ in the most sarcastic way possible. “And I accidentally said ‘just get married already’ out of frustration and well, stuff went down.”

 

He had expected Percy to smile smugly. He didn’t. Instead, he grinned like he won the lottery, dropped his papers and pulled Jason in a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Our baby is growing up,” Percy said, actually _lifting_ Jason off his feet. “And he scored himself a doctor.”

 

“You two have a baby?” Will seemed to come out of nowhere, a distrusting look on his face.

 

Jason couldn’t blame him, it was odd to see two grown men hug and talking about a baby.

 

“A sack of floor from back in high school,” Jason answered as Percy answered at the same time with a chipper ‘Nico’.

 

“Are these one and the same or…”

 

“Well, I think our sack of flour has ended up as breakfast pancakes,” Percy said aloof, as he wasn’t acting like a little kid five minutes ago. “So I think Nico scored himself a doctor.”

 

“In training,” Jason added. “Nico doesn’t date you for your future money, his father is loaded.”

 

Will nodded slowly, probably planning on bolting as soon as he had the chance. “Explain his large dorm room.”

 

Percy grinned cheekily, offering Will the most awful wink in the history of winks. “So, you’ve been in Nico’s room, care to explain-”

 

“Jackson!” a glowering Nico was striding up to them, looking ready to kill someone. “Stop harassing my boyfriend, you and Jason already gave your blessings so do me a favour and _stop_ ,” a devilish grin followed. “Unless I have to tell Chase about your ridiculous _crush_ on her.”

 

Jason wondered how they both managed to give them their blessings without even realising. Well, Percy had given Will the shovel talk and Jason had basically requested for them to get married, so he supposed that this would work fine as a blessing. Now it was a matter of time before Nico would break the news to Hazel, the only sibling Nico was _actually_ blood-related to.

 

“So, when are you going to get Hazel’s blessing?”

 

Nico looked slightly worried, but it was nothing compared to the fright that was written on Will’s face. It was funny to think that they were less frightened of getting the blessing off two, older guys then getting it from one little, younger girl. On the other hand, Hazel was _frightening_ if she wanted to be. If he didn’t fluke this test, it might have been worth picking English Literature after all.


End file.
